peacecorpsperufandomcom-20200214-history
Piura
"This department is located in blah blah, is known for blah blah, has a lot/few vols from the blah blah programs, etc." Capital City: Piura Peace Corps Hostel Costabella Hotel, Libertad, 1082 – Piura, +51 (073)30-7807, www.costabellahotel.com, S./ 25 a night for a quad/triple, S./ 30 a night for double, S/ 40 a night for matrimonial. Nice hotel, clean with hot water (usually). Staff is not the most pleasant toward Peace Corps volunteers, but they give literally a 50% discount for PCVs, so...and the cleaning staff is awesome. They're pretty hardcore about their no alcohol policy with PCVs, so fair warning. They've been known to call Regional Coordinators in the past. Other Hostels Hostel Name, Address, Phone number, Prices, Description and Tips Hostel Name, Address, Phone number, Prices, Description and Tips Favorite Restaurants Restaurant Name, Address, Phone number, Prices, Description and Tips Breakfast 'Name? 5 sole breakfast' Located right next to Iglesia San Sebastian (next door to Peace Corps Hostel) Type of food: '''Peruvian Breakfast : '''Favored Dish: '''5 sole breakfast special- Whole grain pancito, filled with you choice of fried egg, palta, or queso. Accompanied with a small fruit bowl, juice, '''and coffee. They are humble portions, but the service is fast and good (cute too). *Tip: You can ditch the coffee (powdered) for a larger juice. And, for 1 sol more each, you can add ingredients to your sandwich. Cheese, egg and palta? Life changing. 'Mateos (vegetarian)' Located on the Plaza de armas, next to the banco contenental Atm's : Type of food: 'Vegetarian breakfast/lunch : '''Favored Dish: '''Everything is pretty decent. Their fruit and yogurt bowls are pretty large. '*Tip: Their service is REALLY slow, so only come here if you have at least 45 minutes for breakfast. 'Panderia' (no they dont sell pandas) Located across from Iglesia San Sebastian (next to PC hostel). They have amazing apple tortas (2 soles of heaven). Best to go early in the morning, as they do tend to sell out. If you stay in the PC hostel, you will be tempted by the smell of this place your entire stay. They also sell chicken empanadas (2 soles), and you guessed it, bread. Lunch 'Pedritos (cevicheria)' Located near the "corner" of Ovalo Bolegnesi, about a 10 minute walk from the Peace Corps hostel. There is a large shop that sells name-branded chifles on the ovalo and Pedritos is about 4 doors down from there. : Type of food: 'This place has excelent ceviche, chicaron de pescado, seco de chavelo and arroz con mariscos. An average porcion price is 10 soles, while a fuente (feeds 2-3) costs around 20 soles. : '''Favored Dish: '''I have never been dissapointed here, but my go to dish is the Chicaron de pescado. So crispy! '*Tip: This place can be packed on Sundays, and I wouldn't go there after 3pm, as the ceviche will not be as fresh. 'Menu alley' This is two blocks from the Plaza (walk to Banco Continental, and keep walking). : Type of food: 'A lot of variety. KFC, Bembos burgers, and three different menu places (9 soles). Typical menus. : '''Favored Dish: '''My favorite place is at the end of they "alley" on the left. Aji de gallina or lomo de saltado is the special on saturdays '*Caution: At night, there are often clowns and little kids dancing in this area. Dinner 'Carbon Burger' Opens at 7pm. Many locations, but the closest is located on Arequipa, just off of Grau (Near Plaza de Sol). : Type of food: 'You guessed it, they sell burgers. They are open late, and is a great place to stop for your late night food fix. Burgers start at 5 soles, and can go up to 7 (egg, cheese, ham, pineapple, double burger ect). Their only weakness is no fries or indoor seating, but its a quick fix at 3 am. : '''Favored Dish: '''Everyone has their go-to burger. Mine is Piña with mucho ají and mayonasa. '*Tip: They do deliver- 304937. *Caution: There is often a lot of adorable dogs being sold right next door. I'd suggest petting them after eating. 'Boulevar Burgers' Opens at 7pm. Located off of Parque Santa Isable, about a 3-4 soles taxi ride from the plaza de armas. Its located on a pedestrian walkway, next door to a Chifa place that has bright neon signs. : Type of food: 'Known mainly for its delicious burgers, pseudo mexican food (but still tasty), and sublime milkshakes, this is a favorite to many volunteers craving a little more variety than Carbon Burger. : '''Favored Dish: '''The Mexicana is a clutch burger, sporting quacamole and doritos for 5.5 soles. '*Tip: There is a grocery store located at the end of the pedstrian walkway, where other beverages can be purchased and brought to Boulevar. *Caution: A volunteer has witnessed a robbery in the park, so it is advised to catch a taxi on the main road as opposed to the park. 'Menu alley' This is two blocks from the Plaza (walk to Banco Continental, and keep walking). Type of food: 'A lot of variety. KFC, Bembos burgers, and three different menu places (9 soles). Typical menus. '''Favored Dish: '''My favorite place is at the end of they "alley" on the left. Aji de gallina or lomo de saltado is the special on saturdays '*Caution: At night, there are often clowns and little kids dancing in this area. Favorite Bars and Clubs Bar/Club Name, Address, Phone number, Prices, Description and Tips Bar/Club Name, Address, Phone number, Prices, Description and Tips Transport to and from the City From Lima Empresa, Horario, Prices, Phone number Empresa, Horario, Prices, Phone number From X Other Dept Capital Empresa, Horario, Prices, Phone number Empresa, Horario, Prices, Phone number Tips in the City Taxis Shopping Other Cities in Department Huancabamba Description: Huancabamba is a mid-size town, located in Alto Piura, 7 hours east of the capital city of Piura. There are various day hikes to large lakes in the mountains. The author went to Laguna Shimbe, where there are shamen who perform ancient cleansing rituals, which terminate in dunking yourself in the fridged waters to purify your soul. It was a very awesome trip, but dress warmly, it is quite windy and cold up there (3300 meters)! There is an abundance of information on the logistics of these trips in the bus terminal of Huancabamba. To get to Laguna Shimbe, we took a 2 hour taxi ride to a small town. From there we had a tough hike of 2.5 hours to the lake. Horses are available for around 20 soles and are recommended for those who don't want to break a sweat on their vacation. The cheese in Huancabamba is unique (creamier) and when paired with wine and bread, made for a great snack once we got to the lake. 'Transportation to Huancabamba' In Piura, go to Terminal Castilla. There will be various bus lines. For 25 soles, we took Civa. Its a 7 hour bus ride, with a 15 min break in Canchaque. The roads are pretty precarious during the rainy season (January- April), so its best to avoid these months, not the best hiking weather. Hostels I cant recall the name of the place, but it was uphill from the bus terminal. It was behind a huge Pilsen billboard (can see it from terminal). The hostel was nice, with a hammock hang out area. Ran around 30 soles a night (or less) *Tips: Everyone is VERY helpful in this sierra town. When we asked them where something was, they often walked us there (blocks away). If you want to maximize your time, the fastest trip would be 3 day, 2 nights. Depending on what kind of shape you are in, you may be pretty wiped out after the day hike. But dont you worry, there is a 7 hour bus ride back to Piura! If you want a shamen, there are people in Huancabamba who rent themselfs out. If I remember correctly, they wanted around 50 soles for the day. They will arrange the transportation and hike the whole way with you. If you opt out of the shamen, make sure that you get a taxi that will wait the 4-5 hours for you while you hike, otherwise, you will have no way to get back to the city. Aim for finishing the hike no later that 4pm. Hope you have fun! Any questions about the trip ask: David Witte, Kyle Weekend, Lucas Stellar X City Description Transport to and From Hostels Restaurants Bars and Clubs X City Description Transport to and From Hostels Restaurants Bars and Clubs Department Events Event Name and Date Description Tips Event Name and Date Description Tips Vacation Spots in Department Mancora Location and Travel : If you go to the terminal de El Dorado, people will start screaming Mancora at you. There are vans that leave once they are filled up, costing 25 soles. : (ADD other options) Food and Lodging : Loki : Green Eggs and Ham : Beach Burger Tips : Bring lots of money. Destination Location and Travel Food and Lodging Tips Category:Departments